Console Commands (Skyrim)/Perks
These are codes for adding or removing perks. To use them use the console. player.removeperk or player.addperk Example: player.removeperk 000BABED Warnings NOTE: For perks with multiple ranks, the perk codes MUST be entered in the ''-correct-'' order for the game to display the perks correctly. CAUTION: It has been noticed that entering the perk codes out of order does weird things to the values. The easiest perk to demonstrate this is with the "Haggling" perk in the Speech tree. : For example, enter the code for Haggling Rank 1 player.addperk 000BE128 : and you will get the normal ~%10 decrease in prices. : However, if you then enter the code for Haggling Rank 3 (instead of Rank 2) player.addperk 000C07CF : you will get a total decrease of ~%25 in prices instead of the normal ~%20 that you would expect with the legitimate Rank 3. NOTE: the zeroes at the beginning of the perk code are not required, since the first numbers are used for determining the number of the add-on in question. When expansions and add-ons have been installed these might vary in the new items and perks added. Another CAUTION: Adding perks without the prerequisute (i.e. Upon learning the Smithing Dragon Armor Perk, you will find that you cannot then proceed clockwise and learn Daedric Armor, Ebony, etc.) Adding Daedric armor smithing and Ebony via the console armor seems to have messed with my other skills somehow upon reaching the city of Marakarth. My Smithing went down from 100 to 15, Enchantment from 100 to 15, along with other skills. Some of my skills such as Restoration went from 45 to 100 and Destruction from 49 to 100. Additionally, recieving training from the NPC trainers seem to have been affected as well. =Perk Codes= Almost Complete list Alchemy Alteration Archery (Marksman) Block Conjuration Destruction Enchanting Heavy Armor 000BCD2A Juggernaut Rank 1 0007935E Juggernaut Rank 2 00079361 Juggernaut Rank 3 00079362 Juggernaut Rank 4 00079374 Juggernaut Rank 5 00058F6F Well Fitted 00058F6C Tower of Strength 00107832 Matching Set 00058F6D Conditioning 00058F6E Fists Of Steel 000BCD2B Cushioned 00105F33 Reflect Blows Illusion Light Armor Lockpicking Each of the "locks" are linked to the previous one: Novice (root), Apprentice, Adept, Expert, Master. The Master Locks is just a terminus. The others each have a Linear Branch. Apprentice has Quick Hands and then Wax Key. Adept has Golden Touch and then Treasure Hunter. Expert has Locksmith and then Unbreakable. One-Handed Pickpocket Restoration Smithing Sneak First node is STEALTH. This branches into two: MUFFLED MOVEMENT and BACKSTAB. Backstab has linear branch DEADLY AIM and then ASSASSIN'S BLADE. The others are under Muffled, same linear branch, in sequence : Lightfoot, Silent Roll, Silence and then Shadow Warrior. Speech (Speechcraft) Root is five ranks of Haggling. Two branches, linear. First is Allure, Merchant, Investor, Fence and then Master Trader. The other is Bribery, Persuasion and then Intimidation. Two-Handed Perks Unorganized 000581E9 FireMastery 000581EE Storm Mastery 000581EC FrostMastery 000581E8 TestFireMage 000581ED TestLightningMage 000581EB TestFrostMage 0001711C DBWellFitted 0001711E TGWellFitted 0001BAC9 doomSteedEncumberPerk 00051B1A RangeOfMovement 0005821A Improved Virulity 0005821B Catalyst 00058F78 SilverTongue 0005CEBE MQlOlReduceDamage 0005CEC0 MQlOlReduceAttackDamage 0006BC37 MGEnthirVendorPerk 00058219 Perk Improved Remedy (Goes along with alchemy, but not in the tree, believed to to fall under cure poison and such) Werewolf perks The first two numbers may vary depending of the number of mods loaded Use the codes when in beast form player.addperk 020059A4; Bestial Strength 1 player.addperk 02007A3F; Bestial Strength 2 player.addperk 02011CFA; Bestial Strength 3 player.addperk 02011CFB; Bestial Strength 4 player.addperk 020059A5; Animal Vigor player.addperk 020059A7; Gorging player.addperk 020059A6; Savage Feeding player.addperk 020059A8; Totem of Terror player.addperk 020059A9; Totem of the Predator player.addperk 020059AA; Totem of Ice Brothers player.addperk 020059AB; Totem of the Moon Vampire lord perks Use the codes in Lord vampire form player.addperk 02005998; Power of the Grave player.addperk 0200599A; Vampiric Grip player.addperk 02016908; Summon Gargoyle player.addperk 02008A70; Corpse Curse player.addperk 0200599B; Detect All Creatures player.addperk 0200599C; Mist Form player.addperk 0200599E; Supernatural Reflexes player.addperk 02005994; Blood Healing player.addperk 02005995; Unearthly Will player.addperk 02005996; Poison Talons player.addperk 02005997; Night Cloak Recomended for second plays if you don't want to kill 156 humans or creatures again Other To find these codes for yourself or to find any that are not posted, go into the console and type help 4 Any perks will be preceded by "PERK:". If the query is more than one page, navigate with the PageUp and PageDown buttons on your keyboard. See also *Perks Category:Console Commands Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Console Commands Category:Console Commands Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Console Commands